Hitman  Requiescat in pace
by Marmozetenaitor
Summary: It was a high priority job. The Corporation's reputation was on the line. 47 had to complete this contract with the utmost efficiency. Unfortunately, he didn't count on other factors. This was to be his finest and darkest hour. Set after Blood Money


A/N – Before I begin, this story will contain graphic violence, dark situations and insane criminals… as it should be with Hitman!

Song for this chapter: Take Me Under – Three Days Grace

**Hitman - Requiescat in pace**Chapter 1 – Escobar Deloria"_I'm standing outside the St Augustine Church and Funeral home after a severe tragedy has struck. Twenty-five people have been found shot and murdered in cold blood. Two of the dead has been confirmed, former FBI director Alexander Leyland Cane and our own reporter Rick Henderson. It is known to police that a funeral was taking place at the time of the murders but no body was found in the coffin. It is believed this is possibly linked to the tragic death of Vice President Daniel Morris but so far, the authorities have no leads."_

The sun rose slowly over the tree's surrounding the Deloria compound, which was situated in a remote location in the Rocky Mountains. Snow was falling at a regular pace, layering the compound in heaps of snow. High walls secured with barbed wire and touch sensitive alarms along with fifteen guards armed with M16's patrolling the inside and outside of the compound. This security was for the drug lord Escobar Deloria, a known political activist and sexual deviant. Deloria had recently added to his security because of his latest action against the U.S Government. No longer content with peaceful protests or the occasional post office bombing, Deloria took the initiative and targeted the president's daughter, kidnapping her and putting out his demands soon after. The president will make a public announcement of the Government's secrets then resign or his daughter will be killed on a live stream to the Internet.

"God damn it, it's freezing out here. Why the hell is the boss making us patrol? Nothing's going to happen." Spoke the guard wrapped in his heavy fur coat and wearing a ski mask. He pulled the strap of his M16 over his shoulder then leaned on the wall situated on the East Side of the compound. The guard's radio buzzed to life and a voice could be heard "Get your mind on the fucking job Devlin, you know they'll try something. The Government always does." Devlin chuckled then lit a cigarette before speaking "Sure, they always do. Doesn't mean they'll try it now. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere. No one can get in or out without us knowing. I mean seriously, who's suicidal enough to go against us?" Taking a drag from his cigarette, Devlin let the smoke drift out through the opening on his ski mask. Devlin tapped his earpiece once "Hey Harland, you gone in to bad-ass mercenary mode again? What's with the silence man?" The buzz of the radio only greeted Devlin's question. Ten minutes pass and Devlin calls in for his radio check in to the compound "This is Devlin, still patrolling the East Side and so far there's nothing. I think there's a problem with Harland's radio, has he checked in yet?" After a while, a voice responds to Devlin "Nice work Devlin, Harland hasn't checked in. He might have fallen asleep so we need you to go check on him" "Fuck sake, alright." Devlin responded then started to make his way around the compound, un-strapping his M16 as he walked along. Finally reaching Harland's patrol sector, Devlin turned on his torch and scanned it around the area. He moved forward slowly, his feet crunching over broken glass. Looking up to see the lantern that lit up the area was smashed.

Devlin cocked his M16 then moved forward slowly, his torch light trained firmly ahead of him. Moving across the snow, his breath coming out in short bursts, his teeth audibly chattering. Placing one foot after the other, still scanning his eyes around the area, not seeing Harland anywhere until he came to a stop at the sight of an small object in the snow ahead of him. Jogging over to the item, Devlin picked it up and looked it over. It was Harland's weapon. Looking around wildly, Devlin shouted out "HARLAND, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! HARLAND!" Grabbing his radio as he raced back to the compound gates, hopefully to join up with the guards there, Devlin spoke with a startled voice "This is Devlin, Harland's gone. I just found his weapon, something fucked is going on. I need reinforcements out here." Reaching the front gate, Devlin came to a stop with a horrified cry. One guard lay slumped against the gate; his chest riddled with bullet holes. What the fuck, I didn't hear gunshots! And another guard was slumped face forward in the snow, his neck looked broken.

The gate was open so Devlin ran through while making sure his M16 was loaded. Harland was right, they were here. Who was it? Marines? CIA? Or maybe it was something else entirely.

Looking up to the two-storey house that was the residence of Deloria, Devlin kept a level head and checked its surroundings. The lights were still on and no sound was coming from the house. The distant sound of the motor on the power generator could still be heard. No one was outside, fuck. There were meant to be patrols out here. Moving across the driveway and up to the front door of the house, his M16 still aimed in front of him; Devlin pushed open the front door. It creaked slightly as Devlin rolled in, landing expertly while aiming around. The hallway was empty. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why do I always pick these assignments…" muttered Devlin as he moved through room by room, always finding the same thing, no one.

I may be the last one of us, I need to make sure the package is safe thought Devlin as he ran for the stairs, pounding his way up them, his breath heavy. Reaching the room that held the package; Devlin barged his way in to the room, ready to kill anything and everything. In the room lay Escobar Deloria, his body slumped in the armchair, his head lolling over the back, his neck snapped. Letting out a shout of frustration, the unfortunate mercenary moved over to Deloria and checked his pulse, with great relief he felt a weak pulse! Devlin laughed with maniacal delight and lifted Escobar on to his shoulder while shouting, "Don't worry sir! You're going to be fine!" The mercenary was making sure the drug lord was secure on his shoulder when he felt the sharp pain to his back then heard the sound of ripping skin. Looking down to his chest, Devlin saw the silver glint of a blade sticking through his chest. He recognised it as Deloria's rapier, the sword that he carried everywhere. Pushed forward, falling roughly on to the ground then landing by a wardrobe, Devlin looked up to see a man standing in front of him. The man was bald, dressed in a sharp black suit with a red tie. He had blue, cold and calculating eyes and these eyes were staring at Devlin. Devlin couldn't move any part of his body, his M16 had dropped earlier in his haste to reach Deloria. Looking up to the man, he was raising what looked like to be a silver pistol with a silencer. "Please… don't…" muttered the wounded mercenary before he was shot clean through the eyes by the bald man. The bald man put his pistol back in to his suit. He picked up the guard's M16, placed it by the guard's body then retrieved the rapier, placing it by Deloria's body. Straightening his tie then getting to his feet, the bald man spoke gently "Lets go." He walked out of the room then shortly after, a girl covered in cuts and bruises followed after him.


End file.
